The Kitchen Games
by TohkoXKetsueki
Summary: Once they saw that expensive kitchen set, the Darumayas were itching to have it, and Kyouko was determined to win it for them. But, would she make it through each round? Or would she fail miserably? Rated T.
1. Round 1: Please Let Me Enter?

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me.**

**A/N: This fanfic was inspired by a chair in my living room. **

**I'm not joking, by the way.**

** -The Kitchen Games-**

** Round 1: Please Let Me Enter?**

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen! For a short time anyone who is interested in winning this beautiful prize set can enter the contest!"

Okami-san stared with adoring eyes at the gorgeous kitchen set on the television screen. She immediately thought that the tables would be a great addition to the restaurant. Maybe even a great replacement. Taisho looked at it from the corner of his eye, and admired that plastic cutting board and those super sharp knives. He already had perfectly fine knives, but it couldn't hurt to have some more, could it? Rather than entering the contest, he would purchase the kitchen set. It couldn't cost too much.

"This kitchen set is worth millions, and is one of the last that the esteemed designer Takihito Renardi designed before his death!"

Their shoulders slumped at the same point that Kyouko walked inside, with her Kitazawa Natsu make-up still firmly in place. Okami-san saw her and raved at how pretty she looked. Though, she did it too quickly, as if she was trying to cover _something _up.

"Oh, Kyouko-chan! You would definitely have the boys fall at your feet if you looked like that all the time,"she said, admiring the teenager's hairstyle and make-up.

Kyouko really didn't want to discuss her dismal love life, and she had seen their shoulders slump and had been close enough at the door to hear the abysmal price of whatever they wanted to buy, so she did what anyone would do in her situation.

She changed the subject.

"Thank you, Okami-san,"she said,"but I would really like to know what you and Taisho wanted that was so expensive."

"Oh, it was this kitchen and knife set. See?"

She pointed to the screen, where they were once again showing off the magnificent kitchen set. Kyouko whistled under her breath, in awe of that beautiful kitchen set. Then, they zoomed at the knives and Kyouko could tell by one look that those knives would be ultra-sharp. Then, her shoulders dropped just like theirs did when she saw the price. The man showing off the über-expensive items smiled and said in a bright voice," But! Once again, anyone over the age of sixteen is allowed to enter the contest to win this kitchen set! It isn't a typical contest, though. If your name is chosen, you and fifteen other contestants will come to Rich Beat! Studios, where you will participate in several rounds. All of which will be filmed on live television. To find out more information..."

Kyouko looked back at the Darumaya couple and saw the longing in their eyes. She looked back at the screen and stared at the set wistfully, then she made her decision. She got up and walked upstairs to the bathroom to remove her Natsu make-up. For some reason, guys always stared at her like they were hungry whenever she walked out in public like that. It was a little unnerving to be drooled at, especially since there was nothing to drool about.

"Seriously. Why do they drool? Do I remind them of food when I have my Natsu make-up on?"

Of course, when she had her Setsuka Heel make-up on, guys did more than just drool. It frightened and confused her, too. When she had asked Ren about it, he started coughing profusely and instantly and horribly changed the subject. Whenever she pressed him about it, he would continue to change the subject. She eventually gave up.

Regardless, she removed the make-up and washed her face, making sure not to scrub too hard. Then, she brushed her hair and put it in a little ponytail, with a few pieces sticking out here and there. Anyone else would have thought she looked adorable, but Kyouko only thought she looked decent.

"Okay, Kyouko! It's time to enter that contest and win the prizes for Taisho and Okami-san!"

She smiled confidently and zoomed back downstairs, where Taisho was now getting out some food from the refrigerator to package up and put in the freezer in the backroom. He nodded when he saw her, and she walked over to him. She wanted to make sure she had permission to enter this contest, after all.

"Taisho?"

He grunted, not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"...I'm going to enter that contest and win you and Okami-san the sets. Is that okay?"

Taisho looked up from separating the meat and said that it wasn't necessary.

"I don't need those knives, and my wife knows that our current kitchen set is just fine."

Kyouko wasn't fooled. She had seen the looks of longing that passed their eyes. Besides, she owed it to them! They had been so hospitable and kind to her! She wasn't about to let that kindness go unpaid.

"Please, I insist!"

"Kyouko-chan, he's right. We really don't need the sets. We have had the same kitchen set for fifteen years and it hasn't failed us yet," Okami-san said as she walked out from the backroom.

Ironically, a table made a heaving noise immediately after she said that and there was an ugly crack that ran straight through it. There was a long silence as Kyouko stared exasperatedly at the worn table and then finally asked them once again.

_They have to say yes after seeing and hearing that!_

"Come on! I'm free for several weeks!"

_Box 'R' _was on a break, and _Kimagure Rock _only took up her Saturday evenings.

"Plus,"she added,"your table just broke."

"Then I'll buy a new one,"Taisho said gruffly.

"Dear, I think she should enter the contest. Maybe she'll learn something,"Okami-san said cheerfully. Kyouko looked at her, a bit confused, and wondered why the woman would think she would learn anything from filling out a contest entry form and be randomly picked alongside sixteen other contestants. Then, it hit her.

_Ohhh... I guess it's an elimination type contest._

She was right about that.

Taisho sighed and muttered,"Do what you want."

Kyouko cheered and thanked them, immediately leaving the restaurant and hopping on her bike to go and submit a contest entry to win them those sets. The Darumaya couple smiled and went back to their work.

"I'll win those sets,"she shouted vibrantly. People jumped out of her way as she zoomed like a maniac down the sidewalk, passing by speeding cars.

_It's the least I can do to repay them for their kindness, after all._

If she was one of the lucky few chosen, she would have to go down to Rich Beat! Studios that coming up Friday evening. It was currently Sunday...and the deadline to enter was tomorrow.

She didn't have time to waste!

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: I actually include tables and chairs into the kitchen set. BTW, it never actually mentions in the manga when _Kimagure Rock _airs each episode, but Saturday night seems to be a good day to air it. Next chapter will be up soon. Uh, if you liked the first chapter, thanks. If you don't, then you probably aren't reading this right now. :|**


	2. Round 2: Woes Of The Waiting Room

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me. **

**A/N: Of three things I was sure of: One, Koenji Erika was a snob. Two, she was a pain in my ass. And, three...I unconditionally and irrevocably despised her.  
**

** --The Kitchen Games--**

** Round 2: Woes Of The Waiting Room**

**Several days later...**

Kyouko stared at the television screen in the LoveMe Section office with the intensity of a thousand suns. Dressed from head to toe in her flashy pink jumpsuit, she had just finished some small remedial tasks in the main office. Now, though, she waited eagerly for the man to announce the sixteen people who made it through. She was quite aware that her chances of "winning" the contest were extremely low, if not impossible. She had filled out the necessary information as planned, but many people had entered the contest. She was doubtful her contest entry form would picked since the odds were definitely against her. Of course, she didn't realize that a fat, hefty paycheck would help secure her one of the sixteen available spots.

Finally, the man cleared his throat and exclaimed,"Our first winner is an up-and-coming actress who first gained the attention of the media in Fuwa Shou's PV "Prisoner". You may remember her from the TV drama _Dark Moon _and her new role in the drama series, _Box 'R'_. I'm happy to announce...Kyouko as our first contestant!

The studio audience began to cheer enthusiastically. Once again, Lady Luck had smiled upon Mogami Kyouko.

"Now our next contestant is an actress by the name of Ko..."

Kyouko started cheered wildly at the point they said "Now" and quickly grabbed all of her stuff and clumsily rushed out the door, the people she passed by in her eager rampage treated it like it was nothing. They were used to the eccentric and unusual LoveMe girl, so that behavior didn't disturb them anymore...Well, not too much.

Kyouko was the first to arrive at Rich Beat! Studios. For the first time, she didn't have to announce who she was. The front-desk clerk was apparently a big fan. The clerk asked for her autograph--which Kyouko happily gave--and told her to follow Juu and Jii. Two abnormally large and foreign security guards with rough expressions lead her to a typical waiting room. Surveying the ugly yellow walls and greyish-brown chairs, she finally took a seat in one and started flipping through a magazine called _Waiting Room Today_. Not getting much pleasure from it, she looked up and the other contestants slowly revealed themselves. Many of them were famous, and all of the fourteen that had arrived after her were female. She gazed around excitedly at everyone, because she knew a lot of these girls!

"So, I can't believe they announced _my _name after hers! Seriously! Me,"bitched a very familiar girl with dark-blonde hair and designer clothing. Her hands were moving every which way and she was being pampered by three gorgeous servants, who agreed with her every word. Her eyes met Kyouko's and the orange-haired girl smiled and walked over to her.

"Koenji-san! How have you been since Moko-san totally destroyed you?"

The thing is, she said that with a vibrant smile as she cheerfully greeted the girl. Erika stared at her for a moment, then smirked.

"Oh, please, peasant. Just because Daddy fired your penniless hide does not mean you can get the job back through his only daughter."

"...Eh?"

Kyouko stared at Erika with a dumbfounded look.

"After all, I'll be the one to win that kitchen set! Maybe if you beg, I'll give you the knife set,"Erika boasted.

Kyouko quietly shook with anger.

Erika continued to boast, her nose somehow getting longer and longer.

_ This...This snob actually thinks I would work for her?!_

She wasn't going to tolerate this any longer.

"Listen, Koenji-san...I am not your ex-servant,"she said in a haunting voice as her grudges seeped out from her body. Before they could exact revenge upon Erika, someone tapped Kyouko on the back. Jumping, she turned around and saw herself facing Matsunai Ruriko.

"Kyouko-san? I thought it would be you,"she said cheerfully. As of that moment, Erika was forgotten...and she thanked her lucky stars for it.

"Ruriko-san! How have you been?"

Ruriko smiled confidently and told her that she had just released a new CD. As she bragged, Kyouko quickly realized why they weren't compatible as anything more than acquaintances and nodded with her eyes glazed over in boredom.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

Kyouko shook her head,"Ah...Wh-what is it?"

"I asked why you entered the contest,"Ruriko replied sharply.

The actress told her the reason and the singer told her that she entered for one specific reason.

"Uh, why?"

_What? More publicity?_

"Because that kitchen was designed by Renardi-san! This win is _guaranteed _to triple my already enormous fanbase."

_...I knew it. She is still selfish and predictable..._

Not wanting to hear anymore headache inducing brags from either girl, Kyouko politely excused herself and walked over to a short, old woman wearing a pure black dress with an angry expression and purplish-grey hair. She bowed politely and introduced herself. The old woman looked her up and down and snorted.

"My name is Kowachii Mio...Now leave this poor woman be,"she said angrily.

Kyouko backed away from the very scary woman and decided to never ever talk to Kowachii-san again.

_If that is what Mio will be like when she is old, then that is extremely scary!_

She introduced herself to the others and met up with some familiar faces. Above, the clock showed that it was fifteen minutes before the man told them what they were to do.

"Jeez! I come in and am instantly bombarded with the likes of all of you,"a very familiar voice complained. Kyouko's eyes widened and her Moko-Radar went off like crazy. She turned around robotically and zoomed straight towards the stunned actress.

"Moko-saaaannn!! It's me! Your beloved Kyouko!! Did you miss me?! We haven't seen each since last week,"she squealed, fangirling over her best friend while people stared. Eventually, everyone started to giggle and whisper that those two looked like a comedy duo as Kyouko hugged her best friend.

"What the hell? Let go,"Kanae said irritably, as she wrenched Kyouko off her waist. The younger teenager stared at the older one with adoring eyes and asked dreamily why she decided to grace Rich Beat! Studios with her presence.

Kanae was used to her friend's behavior, but that didn't mean that it didn't embarrass her! She dragged her best friend over to some chairs far away from the other contestants and whispered harshly that she was making a fool of herself and it was extremely embarrassing. Kyouko's upper-lip began to tremble and she whimpered.

"B-but...I-I...w-was...just so...happy t-to see y-y-y..."

She couldn't keep it in and she started to bawl. Kanae hectically tried to stop her from crying.

"No, don't cry! It's fine, don't worry about it!"

"But I have failed you as a best friend!!! I deserve to tormented for my rudeness!!!"

Kowachii angrily yelled for Kyouko to shut up.

"I don't need to hear this ruckus, stop your immature behavior!!"

Kanae immediately agreed with the creepy old woman and, once again, asked Kyouko to shut up. But, her friend was still sniffling comically.

She sighed. Then, the waterworks came running down her cheeks.

"Kyouko...*sniff*...You're really hurting me when you cry like that,"she said, wiping away the overflowing tears.

Kyouko immediately cheered up after that and Kanae immediately stopped crying after that, completely stunning the other women. A few minutes passed before Kyouko broke the awkward silence.

"Moko-san, why did you enter the contest?"

Her friend hid her face behind her silky locks and mumbled incoherently. Kyouko asked her to speak up and she flipped her head towards the girl, and said with a beet-red face that she didn't want to talk about it. Before a response could be given, the same man from the television who had introduced the Darumayas to those enormously expensive sets walked into the waiting room. He told all of them to walk into the auditorium located just across the hall. They all walked out, where Juu and Jii were standing precariously close to all of them. Erika couldn't help the noise of disgust that passed through her lips.

_Ugh! It's like they're everywhere. Couldn't these people have hired better looking guards?!_

They made it into the auditorium, which could probably accommodate five large houses in it, and sat down in the readily available chairs while the man walked onto the stage and positioned himself at the podium. Behind the podium was an enormous kitchen, probably from their studio warehouse, and a sign above that read in bold letters with kitchen utensils around it,"The Kitchen Games". He gave the women a minute to settle down, then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I will be your host for the show. My name is Minasuki Houto, just call me Houto,"he cheerfully announced.

"Wait, you mean we are all going to be filmed before a live television audience,"a woman presumably in her late 30's asked. Houto grinned and nodded.

"I never said that, Iromiya-san, but you're absolutely right!"

The presumed housewife grumbled under her breath.

Ignoring her, Houto went on, "Now, it will basically be a game show of sorts. Each challenge will either eliminate you or advance you to the next round."

Kyouko raised her hand and he looked in her direction.

"Mi-Houto-san...Does it have to do with cooking?"

"Nice guess, Kyouko-san, but the only reason it will be called _The Kitchen Games _is because the main prize is an outrageously expensive kitchen and the challenges take place mainly in the kitchens that will be available throughout each round. Though, there will be times when you have to cook."

There were groans heard from some of the more famous women, and Kyouko recognized that actress who had caused her senpai to almost die! Kyouko glared at her. She had still not forgiven that woman for her evil crimes.

"But, I can't even cook a toaster strudel!! How am I supposed to cook if I can't cook,"she whined.

Kowachii rolled her eyes and retorted,"Let me guess, you put it in the toaster oven or microwave and the _foil wrapper _catches on fire!"

Yumiko gasped and exclaimed,"How did you know?!"

"....Leave...now,"Kowachii hissed. To stop the future Mio and Yumiko from fighting, Kyouko thanked the man loudly and graciously. Some women thought she was an idiot, some like Kanae were grateful that Kowachii and Yumiko's quarrel had abruptly ended because of her, and others like Iromiya wondered if she would like to date her son. Houto grinned and continued to talk about the contest.

"So, the contest will officially begin tonight, so you will--"

*SLAM*

The sound of the heavy doors surprised them and they zoomed around to face whatever had opened them with nervous anticipation.

**--To Be Continued--**

**A/N: I was originally going to have her flip through _The Waiting Room & You: A Psychological Guide_. But, I totally nixed that idea.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.  
**


	3. Round 3: Be Simple, But Specific

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me.**

**A/N: This chapter was totally redone. So, you should totally revel in its totally redone awesomeness.  
**

**--The Kitchen Games--**

**Round 3: Be Simple, But Specific  
**

A bland and boring janitor wearing incredibly dark sunglasses slammed the auditorium doors and briskly walked into the room and sat down. He looked at them all then motioned for them to pay attention to the stage rather than to him.

"I'm just an ordinary janitor. Nothing important about me."

He smiled and watched Houto intently as the host finished explaining everything.

"Okay, so as I was saying before the ordinary janitor interrupted me, you'll perform the first...round in front of a small audience. I know it seems like it should be a big audience, but it isn't and there is a reason for it."

What that reason was, Houto didn't say, and he left the women slightly curious as to what it might be.

He informed them that it wouldn't take place for a couple more hours and until then, they were more than welcome to entertain themselves there, or go home until then. He assured them that everything would be revealed soon enough. The ladies seemed to accept this answer and went along their merry way.

Kyouko turned to Kanae with big, sparkling eyes and said," Moko-san, can we have a slumber party after this is over?"

"...You really want to?"

"Please, Moko-san! At the house I'm staying at, that is where we'll have it!"

"...Jeez, I gue--"

"Omigosh!"

Kanae and Kyouko to turned to find themselves facing Erika, her three idiot attendants by her side. She gave them a snooty little laugh and looked down at Kyouko's thrift store outfit with extreme disgust. She waved her hands around, as if to get rid of some funky odor. Kyouko's eyes narrowed and she didn't stop the demons that were seeping out of her body.

"Ugh! I remember now! You're that poor girl that was hanging out with the chairs during the Curara Commercial audition,"she said obnoxiously, her three attendants laughing like crazy.

Kyouko's fist clenched up and she said stiffly,"Yes, you finally remember, Koenji-san?"

Erika rolled her eyes and turned to Kanae, simply to tell her that she had terrible taste in friends. She couldn't understand why, she said, that anyone would actually be friends with someone poor and unmemorable like the loser that was sitting next to her.

"After all, this Plain Jane will never get anywhere in life. The only reason she got that part was because Director Kurosaki obviously planned it from the beginning."

Kyouko's eyes narrowed and out of the corner of them, she saw Kanae's face slightly turned away and it almost looked like she was shaking. Oblivious to this, Erika continued her rant.

"It's really strange, because--"

*SLAP*

Erika gasped as she felt Kanae's hand whip across her cheek and leave it with a dark red mark and a throbbing warmth. The dark-haired girl stared at her with contempt and said in an icy-cold voice as both her supposed rival and Kyouko stared at her in shock,"I can take you talking bad about me because I'm used to it. But, don't you _ever _talk bad about her."

The blonde opened her mouth, then closed it and glared, not knowing what to say about what had just occurred. The other women, who had seen the little episode whispered amongst themselves. Well, all except for Kowachii Mio, who only barked,"If y'all have anything to say, then say it so we can hear you!"

The women immediately shut up and Kyouko was left to stare awkwardly at Erika, Kanae, and Kowachii-san.

Before, of course, Kyouko realized her dear friend had taken up for her.

"Moko-saaaannnn!!!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

At last, the time to the start the supposed first round began. Houto rounded up all the beautiful women (if one squinted really, really hard until their eyes were closed while in a very dark room, then Kowachii actually looked quite beautiful) and told them to line up as if they were kindergartners. He smiled and walked over to the stage, which all sixteen of them now occupied, and got out a bunch of food. The doors to the auditorium opened up and some people walked in. One was obviously the producer, as she walked in and sat down in the closest seat available to the stage. Of course, the fact that she had a name tag that said "Producer" probably helped matters as well. Now, all the women were extremely curious. Most of these people looked like regular workers. They most certainly did not look like crazed audience members. Houto turned and shushed everyone as he began to tell them about the first round.

"...Sorry to burst your bubble, but the real first round won't begin for two more days. This is a special round that will be filmed in front of various staff members of Rich Beat! Studios. As you can see, one of the producers has decided to grace the auditorium with her presence."

They all looked at the producer, who grinned at them. Houto continued,"So, that said, I want you all to find a place to stand at. Make sure you pick a space that has some counterto--"

"Raggh! Get out of my way!"

*riiippp*

"You bitch!! That was my best necklace!!"

"Oh, my gosh! Ruri-chan, get away from that spot!"

"Says you! I'm not getting hit by that bright light!"

They were all rushing frantically around, while Kyouko and Kanae stared at them blankly. Kyouko whistled under her breath and muttered,"Wow, after that Dangerous Mission, I figured I had gotten some of my feelings of love back, but I guess I haven't."

Kanae heard her and asked sharply,"You're done with the assignment already?"

_Because Amamiya-san and I definitely aren't._

President Takarada had told them that their feelings of love were still nonexistent. However, when they asked about Kyouko and her assignment with the person she was supposed to meet, he suddenly had a huge grin on his face and had said something about getting so close.

Kyouko shook her head. "No, just on a break. I have other commitments, you know."

Before Kanae could ask the _other _question weighing on her mind, Houto told them to get the last available countertop spaces--which just happened to be the most convenient ones available. Some of the women sighed irritably and regretted rushing, but it was a little too late for that now.

Houto smiled and exclaimed,"Your test round...is to prepare some food. It can be anything you'd like, as long as you are very specific when you're making it. "

They all nodded, pretty sure that this would be easy. He gave them five minutes to think of what they would prepare and finally, he approached them from the curved line that they made.

"Well, first off is Yumiko-san. What are you going to make for us?"

The woman smiled and cheerfully said she would be making french toast. She spoke very quickly, so that Kowachii couldn't say anything snide about her. That old woman terrified her beyond all reason.

"So, you put the milk, eggs, sugar, and cinnamon in. You mix it up, then you put in the buttered pan and make sure it covers the bread. Then, flip it over, then take it off!"

Houto stared at her blankly.

The producer's eyes narrowed and some of the crowd started whispering that they could barely understand a word she said. Nevertheless, her turn was up and Houto moved on to the next person.

It was Erika, who seemed to think she could get one of her attendants to cook. She showed the host a recipe for an extremely delicious recipe her cook had gotten on his trip to Africa and boasted,"My attendants have assured me that they can prepare this delicious meal."

Judging by the panicked looks on their faces, they had lied to her.

Thankfully for those three, Houto shook his head and explained," No one can help you while you're doing this, Koenji-san. Allow something like this to happen again and I will not hesitate to disqualify you."

"Excuse me?! You have to let me--"

"No, I have stuck by my decision,"he said sharply. Rich, poor, famous, or not famous, while they were in this game show, they would obey the rules.

The ordinary janitor from before clapped wildly and exclaimed,"Bravo, bravo! Bravissimo!"

Erika rolled her eyes at the terrible-sounding Italian the ugly janitor was speaking. She walked over to the freezer and pulled out some strawberry sorbet, then got out a spoon and a small cup. Then, she looked at the crowd and said brightly,"Okay, first, you get the sorbet out of the freezer. I got strawberry-flavored. Then, you get out an average-sized spoon and a cup or bowl. Then, open up the sorbet and put yourself a few scoops inside. Then, you eat it."

She said that very slowly, so that all the poor people with their terrible hearing and twice worn clothes would be able to understand her. Surprisingly, everyone clapped politely. She saw Kanae whisper something to Kyouko, and they both looked very surprised.

The aspiring actress grinned haughtily and knew she had done an excellent job.

_That kitchen set will be mine soon enough! _

The question was: Exactly what did a rich heiress that didn't even know how to cook need with a kitchen set?

**--To Be Continued--**

**A/N: 15 alerts in only a few days?? Wow, I must be doing something right with this fanfic. :D This is very flattering. The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow night. I promise! We will see Kyouko-chan in cooking action!  
**


	4. Round 4: Peanut Butter and Strawberries

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Mm...I really lost myself in this chapter. Like, I just drifted away. :/  
**

**--The Kitchen Games--**

**Round 4: Peanut Butter and Strawberries**

Erika couldn't have been more wrong about what Kanae and Kyouko were whispering about. What she thought was that her sworn rival and her odd slave (Kotonami Kanae couldn't possibly have friends, after all) were greatly impressed by her cooking skills. What they really thought was that she should be disqualified immediately because she just slapped something together. Actually, she just put some strawberry sorbet in a cup and that was it. Though, Kanae was secretly very relieved that she could do something easy like that and get away it.

_But, what should I make?_

Her cooking had improved since making chocolates with Kyouko, but she found cooking itself a distraction. There was a perfectly good salad bar down at the building that her new drama was in, and why bother with something cumbersome when something perfectly healthy was easily accessible? Of course, she would never tell Kyouko that. Her best friend would definitely find an excuse for her to actually cook something. But, she was determined to win and advance to the final round of _The Kitchen Games_ and win that prize. Her reason for wanting it?

She really doesn't want to talk about it.

They didn't have very long to make whatever they wanted to make. So, as each person was being called up, she tried her best to remember what each of them was making. One girl, Kikuchi, made a chocolate sundae--to which Kyouko begged Kanae to make one so that they could share it like true best friends--and that idol, Matsunai Ruriko, slapped a bowl of ramen noodles in the microwave and then put some strange flavors in there. She let each of them try some and it was actually very good.

"I used to have to cook for myself because no one else would do it for me,"the idol said serenely. Kanae vaguely remembered Kyouko telling her that people had to recook everything because it wasn't to Ruri's tastes back during the Ring Doh challenge. Several other people came up, and then it was her turn.

She sighed and muttered,"Might as well get this over with."

Then, suddenly, it hit her on what to do.

The only thing she could make that was fast and easy, and almost anyone could prepare. It was so obvious that she was astounded that she didn't think of it in the first place. Looking at the crowd, she did her best to imagine that they were her annoying siblings and cousins. Soon, that anxious feeling was replaced with a fiery determination and the brunette was itching to get started.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kyouko watched with her mouth hung open as Kotonami Kanae whipped out a jar of peanut butter, some wheat bread, honey, a rolling pin, and a knife and whipped something together. Her friend had been careful to explain what to get out as she was getting it out.

"First! You get out some bread,"Kanae roared, getting out some bread then tying the bread back up.

"Then! You get the rolling pin and flatten the bread,"she said briskly, flattening out the bread with the gusto of a hound dog.

She swiftly explained that after completely flattening out the bread, you butter up your knife with peanut butter and put a moderate amount on each slice of bread.

"If you have kids, then put a little more peanut butter on it,"she explained. Otherwise, they probably wouldn't be as apt to eat it. She yanked open the bottle of honey and drizzled some on the buttered bread. Not too much, or else it would just end up a sticky and soggy mess. The goal was to make something simple, yet relatively mess free. Then, she rolled up each slice of decorated bread and held the biggest one up for the audience to see. The look on Erika's face as the crowd clapped enthusiastically told Kyouko everything she needed to know and she knew that her friend had passed the test. She gave her best friend a big hug, which the girl returned.

"Well, I think you're next,"Kanae exclaimed.

"...What? Didn't I already go,"she asked slowly.

"No. Oh, judging from your expression, you aren't even ready with a recipe,"the brunette teased. Kyouko glared at her and pouted as she muttered that she had thought of something.

"It's just that Moko-san's great cooking really dampened my cooking spirits,"she muttered.

"Whoa...What? That's barely cooking! Seriously, even your mentor Tsuruga Ren could make that." Kyouko had told her that Tsuruga-san and food did not mix very well.

"No, he couldn't! He's the opposite of food! He is the enemy of food,"she whined. Now, everyone was staring at Kyouko.

"Jeez...You can cook practically anything,"Kanae irritably assured her.

_My waistline can definitely attest to that. _

"Now, Kyouko-san, you will be second to last from Kowachii-san,"Houto exclaimed.

"Yes! Ah...I-I will be making a quick, semi-homemade strawberry shortcake,"Kyouko said nervously.

_Why am I so nervous? _

Perhaps it had to with the fact that she hadn't mentally prepared herself for being in front of everyone. Regardless, she had luckily picked out something extremely simple and quick to make. She sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on inhaling and exhaling.

_All I have to do is imagine Taisho and Okami-san's happy faces after I've won them the sets._

A moment later, Mogami Kyouko smiled confidently. She could do this, because those two were depending on her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

What Kyouko didn't realize was that the practice round was actually being aired live. Luckily, the little episode Kanae and Kyouko had had was shown during a commercial break. Okami-san stared nervously at the screen.

"Oh, I hope she'll be all right. She looks a little pale..."

"Probably just nervous,"Taisho assured her. If he knew Kyouko--and luckily, he did know her--she would quickly get out of whatever rut she had gotten herself into and bounce back with a vengeance. Sure enough, the girl's pale face was replaced with a look of determination.

"Now, first you get out the already made shortcake,"she shouted.

She swiftly explained the instructions to make the strawberry shortcake. She got out the strawberries and lay them out all nice and neat. Then, she roared as she sliced off the green parts of the strawberries--quite like she had a year ago at the LME audition when she had made a rose out of a radish. She got out something that looked like a bag full of red liquid and drenched the strawberries (which were now in a bowl) with it. She put a lid over the bowl and shook it like she was a predator destroying her prey. I don't think I have to tell you who she was thinking of as she "tore her prey apart".

"Raaggghhhh! Now, then you wait a minute. While you're waiting, go ahead and get the cake ready with forks and whipped cream,"she exclaimed with a mad glint in her eyes.

They saw Kotonami Kanae inch a little further away from Kyouko and the one called Kowachii look at the cook with a maddening, contemplative stare. Actually, everyone aside from Kowachii Mio seemed to want to back off. However, this girl was so fascinating to watch as she vigorously told everyone how to handle each item. Needless to say, as Kyouko opened up the bowl and presented those heavily sweetened strawberries to the world, one in particular thought that she would make a great addition to a show he had thought up. For now, though, he only pushed up his extremely dark sunglasses and admired her fiery spirit as she placed the strawberries on top of the cake and put a huge dollop of whipped cream in the middle.

"There...Oh! Oh, no...I didn't mean to put so much cream on there,"she said exasperatedly. The host hurriedly told her that it was absolutely no problem whatsoever.

Taisho and Okami-san smiled proudly at their girl's accomplishment and went back to work. A longtime customer whistled and exclaimed," Well, you must really have faith in her to win that set. It'll be difficult for sure."

"I don't care if she doesn't win,"Taisho admitted gruffly.

"...as long as she enjoys herself in the end,"Okami-san added cheerfully.

The regular grinned and joked that it would still be nice if she won. They laughed and agreed that it definitely would be nice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kyouko-san, you never told me you were such a good cook,"Ruriko raved as she grabbed another tiny piece of cake to eat. Kanae rolled her eyes at the stupid comment, but didn't seem to realize that she herself had already eaten three slices of cake. As a courtesy, Kyouko gently pointed this out to her--much to her relief.

"Of course not. You barely know a thing about her,"the brunette retorted. Ruriko raised an eyebrow and asked how on earth she would know that.

"Because she's never really mentioned you,"Kanae replied.

Kyouko turned red and looked away. In truth, the only people she had ever mentioned in depth to Kanae were Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Shoutaro. Well, she had talked to her about Uesugi Hiou, but not where Kyouko herself was concerned. It was so embarrassing to talk about herself!

"Moko-san, please don't tell Ruri-san anything else! You're embarrassing your Kyouko,"she moaned. Rather than cause a bigger scene, Kanae just flicked her friend's forehead and assured her that she wouldn't say anything else. Whether Ruriko was still interested was irrelevant as Houto announced the final contestant.

"Well, now we have the youngest at heart, Kowachii Mio-san, who is going to prepare something delicious!"

Kowachii snorted and muttered,"Yeah, young at heart. Let my doctor tell you about it."

She stared at the audience for a moment and then took out a single peppermint candy. She presented it high in the air so that they could all see it.

"Now, then,"she barked, "I have got out a peppermint. What you need to do next is something that many people have a lot of trouble with..."

She twisted open the ends and released the peppermint from its plastic prison.

"...You need to take the candy out of the wrapper. Now, I'm a defenseless old lady who couldn't hurt a fly, so I should give this to a stronger individual."

She turned to a rather unattractive woman named Sakura and put the candy in her left hand.

"Now! Put it your mouth and suck it hard!"

Sakura nodded and immediately stuffed the candy into her mouth and started to suck on it. Kowachii turned back around and knew she had completed her task with flying colors.

"Okay! I'm done."

Houto and everyone else stared at her in disbelief. He turned around and muttered to himself that this had to be against the rules.

_At least what Koenji-san did involved preparing something...sort of.  
_

He looked through the list of rules and was disappointed to see that what Kowachii did was well within the boundaries of the rules. He sighed and turned back around, an announcer's smile plastered on his face.

"Well, the test is over with."

All of the women set their sights on him and listened closely. He acknowledged this and exclaimed that this wasn't the real first round.

"Like I said, it was a test round. However, there will still be a mock winner for this test, and you will all find out where you placed."

Erika grinned and gracefully glided over to him like a ballerina and murmured,"...So, that means that I will be first, correct?"

"Uh, no. It means get back in line and let the host do his job,"Houto replied pleasantly. He had seen Erika in a few roles in movies and was a big fan. However, while the girl was quite the actress, that obvious egotism and bratty behavior was starting to grate his nerves. Erika rolled her eyes and went back to her spot, mentally cursing the idiot host out.

"Finally, you will find out tomorrow who the mock winner is after the public casts their votes!"

Well, now they knew that they had been filmed live.

Erika turned a deep red and nervously thought of what her father would think of such a shameful daughter appearing on a stupid game show. Then, she remembered with relief that her father hated game shows.

"Are we still being filmed,"Iromiya asked.

Houto shook his head. Then, Juu and Jii had to subdue the bitter housewife as she aimed her hands towards his exposed neck.

"These weeks are going to be the longest ever,"Kanae muttered, ignoring the chaos around her.

"I think so as well,"Kyouko agreed.

They looked at each other and sighed.

In any case, the test round had been extremely enjoyable to participate in and watch.

It would be fun to see who won and what sort of enjoyment the next assignment would bring them.

**--To Be Continued--**

**A/N: So, this is how I type a fanfic when I actually get some sleep! Oh, if anyone can tell me otherwise that Kanae can indeed cook, please tell me. Contrary to popular belief, I don't like looking like an idiot. XD**


	5. Round 5: Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I'm so proud of me for finally having a chapter over 3,000 words long. T_T **

**--The Kitchen Games--**

** Round 5: Lost and Found **

"So, then, Moko-san went 'Raaagghhhh! I'm gonna kill you, bread!' and I was thinking 'Moko-san is the greatest!' and then--"

"Jeez! I never said any of that. Don't feed them your fantasies!"

Taisho and Okami-san looked back and forth at the bickering best friends, wholly intrigued by their amusing antics. The brunette had spent the night at Darumaya and the two of them were now relaying yesterday's episode. Of course, the couple had seen the test round aired on television, but the girls' hilarious interpretation of it just couldn't be beat.

"So, you two are going back to the studio tonight, right,"Okami-san asked cheerfully.

Kyouko nodded and exclaimed that it would be a tight squeeze getting from her job to the studio. Everyone except for Kanae asked her about the job and she skirted around the subject.

"Ah! Taisho! I would love some of your soup,"she exclaimed, her eyes shifting away.

The landlord nodded and handed her a bowl of soup, which she ate a little too quickly.

Kanae knew that she didn't want to talk to them about her job as Bo.

_It is kind of silly. An actress with the role of Mio isn't the type that would play a mascot on some stupid variety show. _

She wondered who on earth even watched variety shows and came to the conclusion that most likely, people who had absolutely no life and sat around, watching television all day while mooching off the only provider of the household while that person worked her ass off and the rest of them let the house fall to ruins. She clenched her fists and her mind wandered in darker recesses, completely clouding her surroundings. Though she looked rather comical nonetheless.

"M...Moko-san?"

She blinked and looked at her friend's concerned face. Kyouko asked what had happened and she assured her that it was nothing.

"Really, Moko-san? Because, you know, best friends tell each other their secrets."

She wasn't being silly this time. Kyouko was honestly concerned and every word she spoke conveyed her seriousness. Her friend sighed and smiled softly at the orange-haired girl and told her once again that it was nothing.

"I'll tell you later, okay,"she assured her. Kyouko slowly nodded and they went back upstairs to gather their things and leave for a hard day's work. The owners went back to work, both of them touched by that simple display of friendship.

About ten minutes later, the girls came down and Kanae got out her car keys. Okami-san looked surprised and she asked,"Hm? That nice young man that always drops off Kyouko-chan isn't taking you to work?"  
Kyouko shook her head and exclaimed,"Tsuruga-san has been getting many job offers and live interviews lately ever since the end of _Dark Moon_, so I wouldn't consider asking him for a ride. As his kouhai, it would be very rude of me."

Kanae shook her head and sighed. This girl had no idea of the effect she had on people. Most especially Tsuruga Ren to her irritated knowledge. He would probably give her the moon if he could.

_How oblivious can one person get?_

"I've had my license since I turned eighteen last year, and I just got a car, so I figured we would drive up there,"the brunette explained. They seemed to accept this explanation and went back to their business. The girls left just as the third or fourth customer walked in.

"I like Kotonami-chan. She seems to be a reliable friend for Kyouko-chan,"Okami-san exclaimed as she filled out an order. Taisho nodded as he took the order from her hand.

"A girl like her is exactly the kind of friend she needs,"he replied.

Actually, Kanae had told them with a red face the reason why she had entered that contest as the other girl took a quick shower. Perhaps it was because she had been pestered by Kyouko for the reason why, but the girl had to tell someone. Afterward, she made the couple swear that they wouldn't say a word. They assured her repeatedly that they wouldn't tell a soul.

Of course, it definitely doubled their chances and they wanted to say what it was, but it wasn't their secret to tell.

**Later that night...  
**

Kyouko sighed and stole a glance at Kanae, who was completely engrossed on the road. She wondered if the reason why her best friend was upset had to do with her family. It was a possibility, since Kanae seemed to lack familial love.

"Moko-san, could you please tell me why you were upset?"

She couldn't hold back the question anymore and looked at her friend with an innocent concern. Kanae sighed and admitted that she had been thinking about her family.

"You were talking about the job at _Kimagure Rock_, and my family liked to watch shows like that while I worked tirelessly just to pay the bills just so they could watch those stupid shows and so my older sister could mooch money off me."

Now, Kyouko knew that Kanae and her family didn't see eye-to-eye and she knew that Kanae's older sister did tend to take money from her. What she just didn't know that they watched variety shows...

_...just like that bastard, Shoutaro!_

She clenched her fists and looked at Kanae fiercely and said,"Comrades! From this day on, Moko-san and I are comrades!"

"Whatever you say...Wait--"

Kanae pulled over on the side of the road and put the car in park then turned it off. Kyouko stared blankly at her, wondering what had happened to make her stop like that. It was abnormal for Kanae to do something like this. Especially since they had something very important to get to, after all.

"...Moko-san--"

"Shh. Look over there."

Kyouko looked at where she was pointing and gaped at the sight of a disheveled and crying Koenji Erika--a very rare sight, indeed. She felt her demons emerge and they reveled in the sight.

"Ohhhh...Master! She has made someone very angry! We can feel the hatred even from this far away,"they cooed and moaned. Kyouko then felt her two lone angels appear and fight against the many demons.

"Yes, but she is crying! The poor girl was probably hurt,"they pointed out. The demons and Kyouko scoffed and rolled their eyes. Then, they pounded the angels into submission, laughing all the way. Their master, however, was now thinking that maybe she should go and check on the blonde, but wasn't sure if she should intrude or not.

_Should I just leave this to Moko-san?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Erika looked up and saw Kotonami Kanae and that weird girl get out of an ugly, used car and the former approach her. The weird girl was looking around at nothing like the idiot she definitely was as Kotonami handed her a tissue. She yanked it out of her hand and glared, but blew her nose anyways.

"So, what happened?"

The question was so direct that Erika couldn't help but answer. She rolled her eyes and murmured,"Nothing...I just fell."

"Yeah, right. There aren't any bruises on you. The only thing you've done so far is run."

The blonde looked up at the brunette for a moment with shocked eyes then laughed. It amazed her how well they knew each other. Still, though, they could know each other for the rest of forever and Erika would never tell this aggravating pest what had happened. Flipping her hair back, she turned her nose up and told the girl to shoo off and bother someone else.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now, take your maid and go do some housework. It's all you're good at to begin with."

Kanae rolled her eyes and turned around, and started to walk back to her car. She was not going to deal with this spoiled brat if she was acting like that. It was already strange for her to stop and show concern for someone anyway. She looked over at Kyouko and sighed.

_That weird idiot's ways are rubbing off on me, aren't they?_

"Wait! Wait! Come back,"Erika called. But her rival only ignored her, now opening the car door and telling a concerned Kyouko to get in. She gave that ungrateful girl a chance and this is how she was treated?

_And the president wonders why I don't like the company of others. _

Kyouko, of course, didn't count.

"Damn you, Kotonami Kanae! Get back over here now! I'm dropping out of that stupid contest!"

They turned to Erika, who was glaring at them with tearing streaming wildly down her cheeks. Kanae sighed and muttered,"Oh? So, you're giving up that quickly? What about using your father's checkbook to _convince _them to let you win?"

"Shut up...This isn't about my enormous amount of money. Daddy is forcing me to withdraw...He...He says he doesn't like for the heiress of the Koenji Group to fool around with some game show."

She looked downcast and lifted herself off the ground. Then, without waiting to see if they actually cared to hear, she relayed to them what happened.

She had been in her private limo when the call from the family butler came, informing her that the master had officially drew her out of the competition. Her entire world seemed to crumble after this. Her father was an enormous fan of Takihito Renardi's designs and she thought that he would like this. But, when she told the butler this, he only chuckled and said,"Erika-sama, your father is a wealthy man with an extremely successful business. I find it a trifle funny that you would actually enter a contest to win him some silly kitchen set when you could have just purchased it."

Normally, she would. Having money made everything a lot easier, after all. However, the speech that Kotonami Kanae had given her after she lost outright during the Curara audition really got to her.

_"You live in a clean and carefree world! You'll never understand until you come down from your pedestal and get your hands dirty! When that day comes, I'll consider you my rival."_

She had never forgotten that.

Sobbing, she looked at Kanae and asked,"So...I came down to your level...Now what?"

Kyouko looked at both of them sympathetically but didn't say a word. She didn't need to say anything right now, because it wasn't her place to say anything. As jealous as it made her, Kanae and Koenji had known each other much longer and this was history that she couldn't intrude upon.

Her best friend stared at Erika, then gradually smirked. She walked over to the blonde and shook her head.

"Now what, you ask? I don't know, you tell me...rival."

The look Erika gave her was priceless.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Houto smiled and shook hands with a very cute girl that returned the smile and walked away with her manager. Luckily, she had offered to fill in the place of the now absent Koenji Erika and was now in the process of double-checking her schedule to see if she could commit to this or not. When he had gotten the call from Koenji Koishiro, Erika's father, he had been delighted in the beginning then depressed by the end. Then, he had miraculously gotten the call from that cute girl's manager, who was apparently related to the butler of the Koenji household.

"I know I've seen her in a teen romance series...but which one,"he muttered.

He looked and saw that all of the women had arrived backstage. Now, the official studio audience was taking their places and were yapping about who they wanted to place first in the mock round. Kotonami Kanae and Kyouko were standing off in a corner, most likely talking about their friend's withdrawal. They seemed to be in pleasant spirits and he didn't question if it affected them negatively or not. The shorter girl saw him look at her and nodded. She walked over and exclaimed," Houto-san, are there only going to be fifteen competitors now?"

He grinned and exclaimed,"I'll explain--"

"...and now, the host of _The Kitchen Games_, Minasuki Houto,"a female voice boomed over the entire auditorium, causing the audience to cheer.

"--right now."

He zoomed out, a host's smile freshly planted upon his face. The women all grinned and waited for him to call them out. They had been told to stay back there until they were announced. However, Houto was talking through a microphone and they could hear him very easily.

"I'm sorry to say that Koenji Erika-san has withdrawn from the contest due to personal circumstances."

Some of the audience moaned and the others asked if the contest would continue with only fifteen people.

He laughed and exclaimed,"Of course not! I've already got a new person more than capable of taking Koenji-san's place. She will officially be introduced after I announce the mock winner and the first round."

Kyouko turned to Kanae and whispered,"Who do you think is the new person?"

Kanae shrugged and continued to listen to the host.

"Now, will all the beautiful women vying for that kitchen and knife set please come on out!"

That was their cue.

They walked out and took their places around the incredibly large kitchen, all of them smiling politely at the applauding audience. They greeted the famous contestants with even more enthusiasm and Iromiya internally rolled her eyes. The fact that the people of Rich Beat! Studios would even allow famous people in a contest seemed unfair to her.

Houto grinned at all of them and then looked back at the audience, his hands now in the air.

"Now, all of them performed greatly, but only one followed the instructions to the T! The winner is..."

The women held their breath and waited for Houto to announce the mock winner. Well, except for Kowachii, who was now knitting and not paying mind to anything but her yarn.

"The winner is Kowachii Mio-san!!!"

The old woman dropped the yarn and said,"What?"

The crowd cheered wildly. Surprisingly, she had been the public's number one choice to win, simply because they had remembered her instructions the best and the fact that she was the only one aside from Erika that spoke slowly and clearly. The stunned contestants and the equally stunned host turned and congratulated Kowachii, who nodded and regretfully put away her knitting.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After the commercial break, they were now going to hear what the first, official round was. Hints and rumors pointed to outlandish things such as rock climbing, picking up trash, and jumping off cliffs. Of course, as much fun as the first and last rumors would be, it was also extremely dangerous and costly. Houto tried to take his time with announcing what the contest was, but saw the stage manager hiss for him to hurry up from beside the midst of the stage curtain. He nodded ever so slightly and immediately grabbed the microphone and smiled widely.

"Well, here we go!"

Cue obligatory audience's incredibly loud and drawn out applause...

"Okay,"he finally continued,"The first round involves cleaning..."

Cue groans and threats to leave...

"...while karaoking to music videos by Asakura Issei and Motonori Akao..."

Cue the audience cheering wildly. The two singers had been featured on the poll "Most Desirable Men of 2002" and had recently collaborated on a hit song ("Color My Dreams, Baby") which had temporarily brought down Fuwa Shou's long reign as the Consecutive King. Of course, karaoking to those two wouldn't be so hard lyrics wise, but...

"Those guys both sing so quickly! None of us will be able to keep up,"Kyouko moaned. Kanae slightly glanced over and asked what she meant. She didn't listen to much music and never really paid attention to how fast or slow a song was. Her friend shook her head and gazed over at Houto, who was nodding and smiling stiffly at the crowd that was still cheering wildly.

_I know those two from when Shoutaro used to listen them back in Kyoto, but I never really liked their music. The lyrics were too quick and it wasn't the type of music that I liked...which was anything that Shoutaro sung!!!_

Kanae jabbed her in the side to prevent her from screaming Fuwa Shou's name and causing a scene which would end up with her in the tabloids after seeing the mad look on her face. Her friend rubbed her aching side and weakly thanked her. Houto's voice boomed through the mike the second it got quiet enough to speak again.

"So, they'll clean while karaoking to the music. However, we will pit four against each other in four highly entertaining segments. It is an anything goes game where you clean, but only with the products given to you, which can be stolen by other contestants anytime and you have to sing the song that we choose for you. The contestants that fail to sing the song and clean everything spotlessly will instantly lose the round and be sent home."

Ultimately, though, it was up to the public to decide who the winners of the "Karaoke Cleaning Round" would be.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The cute girl smiled at her manager and the ordinary janitor, who was standing near a mop and bucket, nodded her way. She gasped and exclaimed in a very soprano voice,"You're Di--"

"Definitely the greatest janitor the world has seen yet,"he exclaimed. He pointed to the stage curtain, which she walked over to, wondering why that guy was doing something like cleaning backstage.

_I hope he wasn't fired...I like that man. He was always very fair with me and the other actors. _

She heard her name being called and took a deep breath. This was the first game show she had ever appeared on and she was really nervous. She always thought she would mess up when she was in front of an audience but so far, luck had been on her side. Just like a few years ago when she and that actress from Soft Hat competed for the role in a popular romantic drama. That girl probably thought that it had just been her looks that had gotten her that role, but the girl knew better. She was genuinely modest about her fame, unlike many celebrities that pretend to be modest, but knew when she did a good job.

Taking an even deeper breath, she waited for her cue, then she heard the host and stepped out into the spotlight. From the corner of her eye, she saw two girls stare at her--one with slight contempt and the other with curiosity. She smiled happily at the cheering crowd and took the microphone from Houto's hands. Then, she shouted her name over the roar of the enthusiastic audience.

"Hello, I'm Kawagoe Michika!"

** --To Be Continued--**

**A/N: For the sake of this fanfic, I'm going to assume that Kanae turned 18 last year and is going to turn 19 this year (and it would be 2003 in the Skip Beat! universe if we want to get technical about it). Also, Issei and Akao definitely exist in the manga, but only their names were shown in the poll that Shou got upset about in the first chapter. Michika is an actress that Amamiya Chiori hates because she apparently gets along with her cute looks alone.**


End file.
